The present invention relates generally to refrigeration systems, and more specifically to a multi-chamber refrigeration system that utilizes a single compressor.
Present industrial refrigerators are often large units that include separate chambers for freezer and refrigeration functions. Though recent designs may feature improvements in performance and functional characteristics, improvements are possible with regard to efficiency and usability features. For example, present systems often include temperature control settings that are cumbersome and not easy to access and use. Nor do these systems provide adequate displays of the operating conditions of the refrigerator. For many systems the relevant controls and displays are located inside one of the refrigerator compartments. Thus, the unit must be opened in order to change or even view the operating settings.
Another disadvantage of present refrigeration systems is that routine operating or maintenance operations must be often performed manually. For example, freezer units are generally susceptible to the accumulation of ice on the evaporator coils and must be defrosted periodically to increase coil life and maintain efficiency. Many units include a built-in defrost feature that prevents the build up of frost by periodically altering the temperature within the freezer unit to eliminate frost accumulation on the evaporator coils and/or on the inside walls of the freezer. However, this feature must often be activated manually through the use of dial controls within the freezer unit. Even for units that include an automated defrost feature, which does not require manual activation, the defrost times are generally programmed into the control unit, and are not configurable by the user. Thus these settings cannot be easily configured to provide optimum use in accordance with the particular operating conditions of the refrigeration unit.
Although many present industrial refrigeration systems feature an integrated design in which a refrigerator unit and a freezer chamber are packaged together within a single housing, the functionality of each chamber is often set by the manufacturer. For these systems, the user cannot easily change the function of a particular chamber from freezer to refrigerator or vice-versa. Such units generally also utilize different refrigeration and control circuitry for each chamber. For example, a typical dual-chamber refrigeration unit often incorporates a dedicated compressor and control unit for each freezer and refrigeration chamber. This results in a duplication of circuitry and increased manufacturing costs.
A multi-chamber refrigeration system is described. The refrigeration system comprises a first refrigeration compartment within a housing, and a second refrigeration compartment within the housing and mechanically coupled to the first refrigeration compartment. A control unit is electrically coupled to the first refrigeration unit and the second refrigeration compartment. A compressor is coupled to the control unit through a first solenoid valve and through a second solenoid valve. The first solenoid valve is operable to alter an operating temperature of the first refrigeration compartment, and the second solenoid valve is operable to alter an operating temperature of the second refrigeration compartment. The control unit is accessible through a hinged panel in a control compartment located above one of the refrigerator compartments. The temperature settings for the refrigeration system can be viewed through a transparent window in the hinged panel when the panel is in closed position.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows below.